scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Coast-to-Ghost
| nextepisode= }} Coast-to-Ghost is the eleventh episode of The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo. Premise When Vincent Van Ghoul's entire body slowly turns to stone, Scooby and the gang wind up in cahoots with Bogel and Weerd while fending off two overzealous FBI agents. Synopsis Insert details here. Characters Main characters: * Gang ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Daphne Blake ** Scrappy-Doo ** Flim-Flam Supporting characters: * Vincent Van Ghoul Villains: * Rankor * Bogel * Weerd * Delivery guy * Head of S.A.P.S. * Plant monster Other characters: * Regis * Toomey * Eddie Rickenbumper Locations * Vincent Van Ghoul's castle * California ** Southern California ** Pico Rivera *** Pico Rivera Rose Petal Parade ** Fly-By-Nite Airlines * Mississippi River * Arizona ** Grand Canyon * South Dakota ** Mount Rushmore * New York City, New York ** Empire State Building * Salem, Massachusetts ** Salem Witchcraft Museum Objects * Specter Detector * Eye of Eternity * Chest of Demons * Handcuffs * Mask of Mooma Vehicles * Mystery Flying Machine * Mystery Machine * Regis and Toomey's helicopter Cast Notes/trivia * After eleven episodes the gang still doesn't know Bogel and Weerd's names, although this is the first episode they've explicitly revealed themselves without disguises like in previous episodes. Incidentally, they do wear suits while pretending to be reformed. * This is the third appearance of the Mystery Flying Machine and the second appearance of the Specter Detector. * Rankor is the only of the 13 ghosts to return to the Chest on his own instead of being recaptured by the gang - since he is a vampire, he was going to be destroyed by the sunlight, that's why he chose to jump back into the Chest. * This is the first episode the gang refer to their van by name, calling it the Mystery Machine; however, due to being a different model and painted red instead of green, it's unclear if this is supposed to be the original Mystery Machine which Mystery Inc. drove around in before and after this series. The direct-to-video film , retcons it as two vans, but Daphne alludes to a different name she won't divulge, so instead she goes with Velma's inquiry of "Miss-tery Machine". Miscellaneous * "Zoinks" count: Cultural references * Shaggy refers to the Red Baron. * The blimp the gang lands on says "Eat at Tom's", presumably a reference to Tom Ruegger. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * As the crystal ball rolls on the floor from when Bogel and Weerd accidentally dropping it, Vincent's clothes are normal when they should still be stone. * At some point, when the gang looks into the crystal ball, Vincent Van Ghoul moves at least one inch, even if he's turned to stone. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * Regis and Toomey, despite being FBI agents, act as glorified security guards worried about the thefts of parade float flowers. ** Daphne refers to them as detectives, this is both inaccurate in their rank and place of work. ** They also ride a police helicopter. * On the Fly-By-Nite Airlines sign it also reads underneath: "Dedicated to all the late night passengers who chose to go Fly-By-Nite", but Shaggy says "Dedicated to all those late night passengers who have flown Fly-By-Nite". Home media * The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo!: The Complete Series DVD set released by Warner Home Video on June 29, 2010. Quotes External links * TBA }} Category:The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo episodes